Fatherhood Of Men
by Emogirl10590
Summary: Hi-skool is tough as especially when you're, gay, pregnant and being bulied... Can mylife be for the better when I face Fatherhood. While I'm still in hi-skool? ZADR Mpreg. yaoi. Review Zim and Dib POV
1. Chapter 1

Dib's POV

_I hated you._

_Then I loved you._

_Then once again I hated you._

_Then you gave me something that will make me love you forever._

_The way I look at you with your big red ruby eyes that made me see the sweetness that no one has ever seen in you. I thought myself why have I never seen it before in the past. In the past I thought you were a threat to destroy our planet. My world, take that back the world. Think about it I never really liked the world because no one liked me. In fact everyone hated me including you. I know no one seemed to love me. But that was in the past. I thought myself looking through our life that we have now. Wondering how it all happen, how it all started. How my life that I thought was going down to hell turned into wonderful heaven._

Sitting at a lunch table right now, and right next to my sister playing away her game. And as usual I'm staring at that green alien who has been ruining my life for the past six years….so I thought. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it's because I have been obsessed with the alien for so long. It may mean seemed like I had these weird feelings for the alien. I've been having weird dreams about him. Not only that but even wet dreams. I'm not gay I know that for sure, not that I have a problem with homosexuals. Is just I can't get him out of my mind. I just keep staring wondering what his next plan is going to be. That's all. I don't know what my mind is telling me. Or my body. It's just weird. We haven't changed much. I still have my trench coat, my blank face T-shirt black pants and boots. The site am I hair grew out a little, like it's a lightning bolt. I was also thinking about having a piercing, but I was too chicken to do it. As for the green kid which his name is Zim. Changed a little as well he grew up about 5,3 he wears black skinny pants, his old boots, a long sleeve red and black shirt. A kind of remind me of Freddy Kruger's sweater but it was a shirt. He still wears his violet contacts, as for his hairstyle still the same color but it's more shaggy like. 'I thought myself he looked really cute that way. Okay why did I even say that, stop thinking about going to realize that your body talking.' I just noticed he's also glaring at me as well. I think he's done playing with his food. I see him slowly and furiously getting up, without even taking his eyes off me. My eyes are even still locked on his. There are two thoughts going through my brain right now. One, why can't I look away and two, I think he's going to kick my ass!?

I started to shake a little, wondering what the extraterrestrial is going to do to me. He's right up to my table and yet my sister didn't even bother of looking. As she's concentrating on to her game. The older green man is now face-to-face to me. And yet I have a strange thought I probably didn't even blink when he came over and I think neither did he. I gulped a little when he slowly opened his mouth to start his ranting. But what he was going to say wasn't his usual rants, it was something far more than I have even thought of perspective.

"Listen here, Dib-human. I am done, and done playing these games and your stupid obsession of staring. Zim is done. You have won and the game is over. So I authorize you to leave Zim alone." He got off the table. Started marching out of the cafeteria.  
My mind was swimming, all these thoughts in my mind. 'Why, why did he. No what did he? just said? This can't be true?... Can it?' he just said "I won?"

I instantly stood up like a soldier saluting his general, and instantly darted the direction of the extraterrestrial was headed. I finally caught up to him, my hand reaching over to the shoulder and finally grabbed him firmly. I spun him around and with a spectacle look. I finally said to him "what do you mean, I WON?"

His expression of anger never left his face, his hands were trembling balls of fist. The way he shaking it almost looked like he was going to knock me out into a coma. His lips parted, but his teeth stood down. Clenching his greeted teeth he spoke in a very stressful manner " Zim has given up, with all his evil plans. You have WON Dib-human. Now I authorize you to leave Zim alone." And just like that he just stomp away. I don't think he was going anywhere particular, he just…. Just marched away.

But I can't believe it. I can't believe he just said that to me. After six long years, finally surrender. Wait a minute…. Just like that. He surrender just like that. Something's going on. On the other hand I should feel enjoy, excitement, and finally happiness. That he finally wasn't going to take over and get rid of mankind. But I still think something's up. There's only one person I know, who knows him more than me. Well I think. I have to find her.

It only took me a few minutes to find Tak. Usually around lunchtime she was as always smoking in the halls. How I know? Well let's just say I joined her a few times. It's almost been a week since I quit smoking. If I find her in the hall smoking, I probably wouldn't help myself. Just that smell of intoxicating cigarette aroma just makes me beg for one. I know smoking is bad, but for me I just can't help. I finally found her, and sure enough there she is smoking way that cigarette. I can smell it from the edge of the hall there, oh my God is my favorite brand too. I walked towards her slowly and carefully. Not trying to lease panic or even think about having one of those death sticks. Oh God, even saying a word "death stick" makes me want one so bad. I just can't help. I slowly breathe heavily, filling my lungs with that secondhand. I looked at my hand and waved to her. "Am, hay Tak." She nodded and went back to her relaxation from her cigarette. I try not to at least ask for one, I have to focus. I have to figure out what was Zim up to. I chuckled a little, trying to lease may sound like a funny story to her. "You would not believe it, but Zim just said that he's giving up. Is that weird?" she looked at me then look back at her cigarette swirling it. Watching the smoke floating in the air. She smiled a little. Then chuckled to herself.

"So, the little green bastard finally excepted the truth. Did he now?" she said in a calming relaxing tone. It almost sound humorless.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, he was in a very angry mood when he told me. And then told me strictly to leave him alone. Then randomly left just like that… What do you think that means?" I really wanted an answer, and yet in my thought is I can really go for a cigarette right about now.

"Well, does that ever stopped you?" she said questioningly but also logically. Between there having another drag from her cigarette. Sucking the air through that lite stick. Making it turned to ash.

My heart began to thump really fast. Oh God I do need one right now. But she's right that never stopped me. As a paranormal investigator and also obsessed with that one alien that I cannot get out of my mind. I must find out what he's up to. "That's why I came to you. I mean, what's his problem? And what you mean, he's finally excepted the truth?" I said sternly to her. Not trying to look weak in front of her. But as she looked at me. She knew I wanted one.

Tak played in her pocket for a couple of seconds to fish out a pack of cigarettes that were not even open and handed it to me. "Here you go, I kind of figured you could not resist."

I took my shaky hands, and took the pack, I smiled at her just a little. It felt like I was relieved that she knew what I was thinking. I took the unopened pack started to pound the top onto my arm. Trying to get the access off, for even opening it. "I just don't know why I can't quit cold turkey. I don't even know why I even started the habit in the first place." I said with honesty and amusingly.

"Yeah, for a irken is a little more different feeling. Some may like it some may not. It's like the same thing that way with humans sometimes. Besides….." she slowly turned her head and face me. Looking at me with her being content. "…. Every irken knows about Zim. And for what he has done to our planet. Besides you should find out yourself by asking him." She finished.

I give her a weird look, as I opened the pack of cigarettes that she gave me. "Didn't you hear what I said? He told me, to leave him alone." I said while glaring at her. Pulled out a cigarette out of the pack and put it the pack into my coat pocket. I went through my pants pocket to get out by MCR lighter, I flick it with the click. While the lite the cigarette I gave myself a small drag to get it going. A small puff of smoke peers through my lips as the tip of the cigarette formed a little bit of ash.

"And I told you. Has that ever stopped you before. For fuck sake Dib, you're a paranormal investigator. You always spied on him. In that never let you down." Tak bellow, then she gave her a small side. "What I'm trying to say is that he is going to need you. For what I've heard, he's going to be like that for a while if he doesn't get any comfort."  
I looked at her confusedly. And wonder, if I keep stalking him when he acts that way would it still be the same or would it be different? I just don't know and… wait a minute. "What do you mean comfort? When did I ever comfort him?" I asked questionably to her. Staring at her with so much confusion in my face.

She stood up and walked a couple of inches closer to me. And spoke softly. "He's going to need you. Trust me on this, for once. You know why? Because I know you really feel about him. I've seen you constantly stare at him. You know, the way you do. If you meant those feelings to him." She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows you would've been the perfect couple. Now you are going to follow your man and tell him what is his deal."

* * *

**This is chapter 1 of fatherhood of men. Dib 17 years old and a senior in high school. In this chapter Dib is confused about his sexuality towards Zim. He's unaware that he has a crush on him. Between that he also has quite a smoking habit. Now I know smoking is wrong. But we know he can't seem to help it.**

**Leave your reviews on what you think so far on my story. Don't forget to put it in your favorites and stay tuned for the next chapter on Zim's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zim's POV

I don't care where I'm going. ZIM does not CARE! I am so infuriated by this whole damn thing. This whole damn of a dirt ball of a planet. This whole universe. I hate everything the planet, universe my….

My antenna felt like they were ringing. Like I didn't hear him for a second. It seemed like he wasn't making any sense to me. My body was very shakily. I couldn't comprehend what Almighty tallest Red just said to me. Looking through the giant transmitter, deep down in my underground base. I stare at both of my tallest, one in angry look and the other on the burst out in a fit of laughter. I didn't seem to understand at first. I wasn't sure what he meant.

"It's been always you Zim! Always, you are the one that caused all those things. I'm surprised you even survived for this long."

I nodded, "That means you believe me my tallest, you believe that Zim can do this, right?" I said without trying to sound sad. But I knew there was a slight shakiness in my voice.

"Not really! In fact, you fail at every attempt you…. Purple would you please!"  
"no no no! I'm sorry Gggooo on." He was holding his mouth trying not to burst out laughing again. To me it sounded very irritating. Red decided to continue.

"You have failed at most everything that you do. I mean all the attempts that you have done in the past. Irk, I swear I thought you were going to die. At least be gone for good."

My mind was not comprehending what I was even thinking of right now. Was this a attempt of a good comments were or bad. I Zim, was not sure. "is this a good thing or bad thing?" I asked.

Red slammed his head while Purple was laughing hysterically. "Don't you get it you idiotic moron!" Red shouted. "You are a failed attempt of everything. In fact you are not even an invader! We only did this to get rid of you. In fact we didn't even knew that there was life upon the direction that you were going. Dammit we thought you were going to die. And then when you reported to us six years ago. We even didn't know that you were still alive. So after that you were our entertainment of comedy for the past six years. Every failed attempts were nothing but stupid ideas. And we didn't even care about your stupid research. I was hoping one day you would've even stop calling us. But no, you had to call every other day. Not only that, but stock us. And yes that is F-in creepy Zim!" he finished with a shiver.

I couldn't help but the words echoing through my brain, and for some strange reason I felt a little spark from my PAK. I mean I'm surprised he didn't even say the most horrible word that I have always dread of. "What I'm trying to say is Zim. You are a defect ." He said it. Now my Squiggly Spooch began to thump really fast. Not only that, but fill it with horrible pain. It hurts so much especially coming from the tallest. Deep down I thought to myself he didn't mean that.

I open my mouth shakily trying to at least to speak. But it felt like nothing came out of my mouth. The word "defect" echoed through my brain. Filling my Squiggly Spooch is so much derided and sadness, hurt so much. It was thumping very rapidly like I was going to at least have a Spooch attack. But instead the pain went straight into my cheeks, to my eyes. And I felt like there was liquid coming from my eyes. I finally now spoke but it sounds like I was struggling. I think I was, my whole body was shaking when I said. "Nnnnoooowwww Rrred you didn't mean-"

"What did you say?" I was caught off by Almighty tallest Red. He yelled at me bitterly of what I said. Ever Irken knows that you were not supposed to say your leaders first name, just Almighty tallest or just my tallest. Not by there real name.

I shakily slowly bow down to what soon to be my ex leader. Apologizing to him for no apparent reason. "I'm sorry my tallest I didn't mean to slip your name. But like I was saying you don't really mean that. I mean I…." I was afraid to say it. All those memories I had with them. Those moments in the Academy. "That one time I saved your life." I said nervously but I still felt the horrible pain that was still inside me.  
"Yeah, that you cause." Red said angrily.

My eyes begin to water even more. I felt at any moment they were going to fall down my cheeks. I did remember that day, I thought in my head. I was just trying to at least upgrade one of the modules for the next test of training. Red was right by my side saying "that this was a bad idea" I ignored him, and continued with my tinkering. Between that all I remember that I saved him, and we promised never speak of it. That was before he became the tallest.

Both Irken leaders stared at me with my face of dread. Watching me break down. Purple began to laugh once again. Looking at my humiliation. "Oooohhh my Irk, is he going to cry? I got to get the camera." He said while still laughing. He walked off away from the screen.

Red ignored Purple and looked back at me. "Like I said in the beginning of this transmission. You are no longer or were an invader. You are now and forever will be the fugitive to the Empire. Don't ever contact us or get near the Massive…" At this moment instead of sadness, I felt a boiling heat growth through my Squiggly Spooch. In anger filled through my body. My hands were in balls of fist vibrating through my body. "If so, we will probably have to sentence you to death or back to Foodcourtia. Now if there is any last words you want to say to us Zim speak now." After he said that last sentence I knew the perfect words I want to say to them. As I began open my mouth say my last final words to now my ex-leaders, Purple came back looking through the peephole through the camera.

My mouth was trembling but my words sounded very strong. I spoke two Irken and one Vortian cuss words in front of the tallest. They couldn't believe their antennas that I just said those horrible words in front of them. Even the people there were in the massive were in shock. I gave them a very darken glare while my eyes still filled with tears, I slowly lift up my right hand and pointed the finger up in the air. Now the tallest would not recognize this gesture that I was doing, since it was a Earth custom. At least tried my best, well since I had three fingers. Easily to have leaves give them what humans call 'the bird'.

The tallest mouth's hung wide open, in shock of the words that I have spoken. Bering inside their minds. Purple slowly accidentally dropped his camera while his jaw was still hung open. As for Red slowly started in shock to speak. "In…. All my years…. I I …. I've known you Zim, I can't believe you said that. Someone like you…." I still gave them the same darkened glare without even saying a word. What I said was enough. "Even to pick up such a Vort swear like that. You…. You… Monster." Then I thought to myself may be just a couple more words wouldn't hurt. But it did to me. I evilly smile a evil grin real quick and said these last words to my tallest. "Your damn right!"  
And just like that I cut off the transmission, me. I cut off the transmission. It was so quiet after I did it, oh so quiet indeed. My fist were still shaking. All I can do was, and I did. Smash the consul until there was blue electricity rummage through the room I was in. Then silence fell again just a few more seconds until I heard a small robotic voice just behind me. "Master?"

All the anger left through my body. But I still felt that horrible pain inside my Spooch, now slowly turning into depression. I slowly turned around to see both my minions. I looked at my small robotic SIR-unit, that I had for the past six years. Who has always been like a some strange what humans call "sibling" relationship with him. He looked at me with sadness and worry, while holding one of his favorite little piggy. He look like a frightened small child that way. And right next to him was my second companion that I have created five years ago. Since I thought my SIR-unit couldn't help me take over , I decided to create one that was obedient and intelligent. Mini-Moose tried his best at least to stare at me, since his eyes were cross-eyed.

They both stared at me with concern. Wondering what was going on. Gir spoke but it's kind of sound worry in his high pitched voice. I've never in all my years ever saw him worry. He clenched his piggy tight and said. "Are you okay? Why did you say bad things to the big TV people?" I gave a small side at the little SIR-unit and patted his little head. Then slowly walked down the hall while Mini-Moose floated alongside me. Then the Moose squeak at me. I turned to face him, and I knew he was concerned too.

I slowly shook my head. "It's nothing Mini. I'll be fine." Mini-Moose squeaked again. I nodded my head. "Trust me I'll be fine. I mean after all I am Zim." I gave him a small fake smile at him and then slowly walks down the halls to my destination. A few minutes later I made it to my destination. I was inside my pantry. There were rows beyond rows of shelves high as the sky. Thousands beyond thousands of different snacks and drinks that all had the Irken symbol on. I kept walking through the pantry halls passing by delicious snacks that will help any miserable Irken joy once again. I remember when I was very depressed that one time. It was when the Dib decided to be a scientist instead of capturing me and exposing me. I mean it was good at first. But I felt miserable without him for some reason. Then I started eating, I felt so depressed I couldn't stop eating. One thing of all it didn't make the feeling go away. The day that he came back to his old ways again made me felt very happy. Oh so happy indeed, we just got back to our old rivalry again. I wonder if he remembers that. One thing is for sure depression to help me with my eating. But I have to figure out will make me at least to get rid of it.

I just want this horrible pain of this depression to go away. I walked the ends of the hall from my pantry. I looked up saw a big glass bottle with Irken symbols and writing it. I felt so miserable I didn't even use my spider legs to climb up. Instead I used the latter that was right beside on one of the shelves. I climbed up all away to the top to grab the bottle and it was right next to it, a glass cup. I grabbed both and carefully climbed the way down. I sat by a dark corner of the end of the pantry. Here in my hands was one of the finest Irken alcoholic beverages, and in the other was a small wine glass that I buy at Amazon. It was a thousand dollar wine glass and a got it for $75. The Irken drink was going to be my victory drink. When I will finally conquer this damn dirt ball of a planet. I imagine myself in my space station having a half a glass of the drink. Sipping it slowly and watching the planet combust itself. That was my fantasy that was my dream. Now it's all rushed and torn to shreds inside my Squiggly Spooch.

I through the glass cup down the pantry hall. I heard it clash on to the floor, as a tear fell down on the side of my cheek. I opened the bottle with my teeth and spit out the quark, and it landed probably where I throw the glass. I took the bottle of alcohol between my lips and began to drink.

I don't know where I am right now. The room is spinning, and I can hear a small squeak. "Eh, Mini-Moose is that….. Is that…. You?" I asked as I sway back and forth. "I AM ZIM!" I shouted out in the air as I sway back and forth. My Spooch felt funny like I was going to… The next moment someone nudged me to a bucket. I spilled all my contents into the bucket. I was wondering where this bucket came from? My vision was doubled, wondering what was going on. I saw my minions. As best I can. It seems they gave me the bucket just in case. I hold the bottle still in my hand. It was almost half gone and I was very heavily drunk. One thing of all this drink was very strong. I even drink some more as I have almost fell over again. Woo hooing on the top of my lungs, still swaying back and forth. I didn't know what I was feeling I don't know what's going on and then blackout.

My head hurt like fucking hell. I slowly got up, my head standing slightly as I tried my best to gain consciousness. "What happened last night?" I said to myself. And the house's computer answer that for me. "You were completely wasted last night. I got to say Zim you can throw one hell of a party." I was confused for seconds wondering what was he talking about. "Party?" I murmured, "what party?" I said as I got myself together.

I looked around the room that I was in. I realize, I was in my lab. And above one of my computers screen was a banner in toilet paper that said: Zim's naked party. Written in silly string. "Naked party?" I question. Then I look down onto myself to realize I was naked, completely naked. "What the hell… ow, my head." I said as a headache form into my head. "Computer!" I said as I was holding my head. "Yes, my nudeness" my computer said sarcastically. "Bring me one of the Irken medications." I asked. The only thing I remembered last night was that they abandoned me. And I still felt that horrible depression feeling still inside. Feels like I need something , just something to make me get rid of this horrible feeling. One thing of all I know that getting wasted didn't work.

I'm about three blocks away from my house. Thinking about horrible memory that just recently happened. I don't even care that I even left school in the middle of the day. I just really now hate my life even more now with this stupid depression that's in my way. I feel like I am always angry, well way more than usual. And not even motivate myself to lease even try to take over. And the Dib….

I stopped dead from my tracks and smelled the air. I smell smoke, I recognize that smoke smell. It's….. I turned around and there he was. His jacket sleeves were up to his elbows. His hands were in his pockets and his human smoke-stick was in his mouth. His expression was wide-eyed to see me spun around so sudden to face him. He took his hand and lift it up to wave at me and spoke. "um, hay!"

"What do you mean, hay." I snapped "I thought I told you to leave me alone." I told him. Sure enough I know him very well that he wouldn't listen to me. He's probably thinking I'm probably plotting something. But I know for sure I'm not. Why won't he just leave me alone. I probably just want to be alone.

"Well I thought you might need a company." He said like he was even almost kind. Then he smiled unsure smile.

"Company?" I said. "Why would I, the Almighty Zim need company?" I finished sarcastically and dramatically. "Especially of the likes of you?" I asked him.  
"Well, Um…. It seems like unlike you to stop. And not even trying to take over." He said the fascination while sucking in that horrible smoke-stick.

I glared at him angrily. "Why do you even want to know and why you have to smoke that thing?" I pointed at the smoke-stick.

"pff, you wanted even think about trying to have a cigarette." He said amusingly.  
I snatched the smoke-stick away from his lips and I put it into my mouth inhaling what was even on the stick. Challenging him prove that I can do anything. But in my mind I knew I was wrong. I begin start hacking uncontrollably and coughing. I couldn't breathe. The next moment the human was trying to help me by patting my back trying at least to get the smoke out. I inhaled big gulps of fresh air. Then slowly turned and glared at the human. And waiting for to hear his, 'I told you so'.

"Are you all right? I still thought that was kind of stupid. I really don't think you're a smoker type anyway." He said while making sure I was okay. "Besides you now I will stop until I get the answer out of you."

"Well I'm still not telling you." I said as I was about to walk away from him. He decided to catch up.

"Well you don't really have to tell me now. Anyway, I was wondering if you want to hang out or something?" he asked me nervously. While he was right in front of me walking backwards.

"And do what?" I questioned. Not sure where this is going.

"Well, I was thinking…. You know…. Maybe grab a beer and talk. Just talk." He said nervously. Even the human wasn't sure either.

But I decided to go with that and to see where this conversation would take me. "Beer?" I question "What is this beer you speak of?"

Dib shrugged his shoulders. "You want to find out, then come with me."

And so I did I follow the human. To whatever he was going to take. Like I said I don't care where I'm going I just don't care anymore….. I don't care.

* * *

I'm in shock. What happened to Zim. His whole planet reject him. And now feels very depressed. Usually people when they are depressed they feel like they need something. They don't know what it is yet. But they have the urge need, and trying to find the feel of joy and happiness. Some people will take depression and turning into a eating disorder. Some people will take depression and make it worse by drinking or smoking and sometimes a lot further like drugs. But I think somewhere out there is a different calling out there for everyone. So that way they can get rid of it depression. One thing of all at least I'm trying to find mine.

But between that, where is Dib actually going to take Zim anyway? Stay tuned to find out.

Leave your reviews on what you think so far on my story. Don't forget to put it in your favorites and stay tuned for the next chapter on Dib's point of view.

Invader Zim © Jhonen Vasquez  
Fatherhood of Men © Ashley Shewell


	3. Chapter 3

Dib's POV

I took in a deep breath and walked towards the Easy-Mart. And right behind me was a little green alien following. I'm surprised that Zim didn't think I was going to expose him. Which I'm not by the way. Maybe Tak was right, maybe he has accepted his truth, while whatever it is. Maybe when we start talking he will finally tell me what's bothering him. Usually he does that. But it seems that this time he doesn't want to.  
One thing of all, it's kind of funny that Tak thinks that I have a crush on Zim. I'm pretty sure I don't or maybe I do, I'm not really sure yet. Maybe I'm too obsessed with Zim to realize it. He caught up to me. Now walking alongside me, looking quiet and nervous. But there's something more than just that on his face. Like there's some kind of sad into it or like…. No he can't be. Is he? Yes! I could see on his face. I recognize that look, it's the look of depression. He's depressed. Why? Why is…. This doesn't make any sense to me. Now I know there is something going on. Someone like him doesn't get depressed so easily.

"Well here we are." I said to him. Welcoming him the building.

He gave me is usual look at me, one eye squinted and the other fully open. "Okay?" he said confusedly.

We both walked over to the side of the building. "Wait here." I told him.

"Why?" he asked wondering what was going on at this point.

"You're underage." He gave me another weird look.

"No I'm not I'm older than you." Zim told me.

I was curious enough what was Zim's actual age was anyway. "It's not that, you don't have an ID." I told him.

"And I suppose you do human." He said while folding his arms and giving me his signature look.

I nodded. "Stay out here. I'll be right back. Besides you go in, their going to think you're no good." I was trying at least make him understand. Zim gave me a nod and he sat down on one of the alleys sidewalk ledge and waited.  
I've been going here for years, mostly sometimes after school. Usually to grab a Suck-Monkey back when I was a child. But nowadays is usually the same thing but instead I also get a pack of cigarettes, a couple of beers and a few snacks. The guy behind the register knows me very well. He doesn't even care that I'm underage as well. Sure, I have an ID. But it's fake. The guy behind the register knows. Frankly, I don't think he even cares really.

I soon walked inside and give him a little head nod. It's like a small little greeting you know. I walked over to the back of the Mart where the fridges are and grabbed a couple of beers. Right next to the fridge was another but it was filled with soda. I thought to myself what if he doesn't like beer, what if he get sick? So I grabbed a Poop Cola too, just in case. And headed towards the cashier. I never really thought much about what Zim usually eats. I remember he liked waffle and his race eats mostly snacks. But looking through these human snacks. It makes me wonder, when will he run out of his food supply. And well he ever be immune to our? Maybe when we get along, now I am thinking maybe we should be friends. I should help, at least make him learn how to survive. And to get used to our customs. But right now let's start off slow. I want him to prove he could trust me. And I want to try at least to trust him. Mostly right now just some bro time.

"Sup" I said to the cashier while he ring me up.

"Having fun." He responded sarcastically. He put everything in a paper bag and gave me my receipt and change.

"See you later." I spoke when I walked out of the store. And shortly headed to where Zim was.

He was there in the alley, sitting on the sidewalk with his elbow resting on his knees while his chin rested on his hands. He looked very mopey. Like he gave up trying to destroy the world. To me I thought that was a good thing. But seeing him all mopey miserable, deep down I wanted to cheer him up at least. To prove to him everything going to be okay.

"Um, I'm back." Zim jumped a little. He didn't realize I was right behind. I walked a little further and then I sat right next to him on my right side. I smiled at him a little. Handing him a beer, that I pulled out from the paper bag.

He was looking at the bottle curiously, my hand still holding it in reach so he could take it. Then he slowly lifted up his hand and took it. I thought to myself maybe I should help opening it for him. I was about to say something to help with the bottle. Until he used his sharp teeth open the top and spit out the cap. It bounced to a building wall then begin bouncing back and forth like he was targeting something when he spit out the cap. Where it landed I don't know, until I heard the breaking noise somewhere off the distance.

I was in shock a little at first, but then I thought that was pretty cool when he did that. I chuckled a little and smiled at him. "Nice shot." I said.

Zim pointed at a building window from off the distance. "If you're wondering, that's where it landed." He told me knowingly.

"Wow" I was impressed. "How did you?" I asked, thinking to myself that most of been a trick. For some kind of talent that he can do.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's an Irken thing, we never miss a target."

I nod, and opened my beer. He looked at me curiously while I look back. Waiting for one of us to make the move. I shook it off waiting for his reaction and prove to Zim that this was safe. I took a sip of beer then smiled to him. Then he did the same. I taste the beer for a minute and realized that this wasn't the usual that I usually get. I realize this was flavored beer. I didn't care that I grabbed the wrong one. All I cared was the reaction that Zim was going to make. From the looks of that, he seemed to enjoy it. While he takes another swig.

"Not bad, human." As he nods. "Is this one of those human adult beverages?" he asked, as he was very curious of what he was drinking.

I nodded. "Yep" as I took another swig. "Besides, this one has line in it."

"okay, I see." As he was still looking on it curiously.

It was quiet for a while. Like we didn't know what to say. For me, I really didn't know what to do. Until I broke the ice. "So, what you thinking about?" I said nervously.  
He gave me his usual look. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.  
My heart begin to thump a little. "Well, you have been kind of quiet the past few days you know." Suddenly he was facing me the moving a little closer. I feel like I didn't really want to say it but I did anyway. "I'm worried about you." There, I said. I was worried about him. And I don't know what to really do.

He began to move a lot closer towards me, as my heart began to beat a lot faster. He gave me his usual look on me. "Since when do you worry about Zim?" he asked. As he was now reaching over now getting closer to my face. My cheeks were probably getting red as he is moving closer. I hardly move at all and my heart was thumping more rapidly in a good way. "When did you started to have a interest on Zim?" he said as his breath felt really hot. For almost face to face. My cheeks felt so hot, I was probably blushing like crazy. "And why do I see your blood candies, human?" I couldn't take it anymore, even as some of the blood rushed down between my legs. I just hope right now I don't have a bulge. My throat was very sore and dry. As I prepare, well because of the heat of the moment. A kiss onto his green lips.

I didn't felt anything. No pressure on my lips. It was like I was kissing air. What the. I didn't notice that Zim pullback away from me. And began to laugh. My heart suddenly felt like it was going to be broken from his evil laughter. "Oh my Irk, you were going to." He stopped for a moment looking at my expression. I was still red face, leaned back my legs partially apart and also confused. Then he looked down onto my pants. And gave a sexy smirk. "Well, look what we have here." He said huskily. I looked down as well. I didn't know I was half erect in my pants. Now I felt more embarrassed than ever but I still didn't say anything. There were so many things I want to say to him right now what I couldn't put the words. "Well it seems we have to fix that now don't we." He said that same voice. As he grabbed my caller and pulled me up then started walking. He was still holding on to my caller dragging me. Who knows where. In fact I have no idea what just happened in now what's going on. Whatever it is. I hope I'm prepared for a it.

* * *

**What just happened? What's going on in Zim's head right now? One thing of all, we already know that Dib has feelings for him. And where is Zim taking him? **

**Leave your reviews on what you think so far on my story. Don't forget to put it in your favorites and stay tuned for the next chapter on Zim's point of view. Must be 18+ to read the next one. **


	4. Chapter 4

Zim's POV

I finally found it, I couldn't believe it. This whole time he was right there. Right in front of me. The solution of my problems. The Dib, was the one who always made me happy. The one who I always love to mess around with. I tease him by moving closer to him. Thinking he was interested with Zim. And sure enough he was. When I saw his pants. I decided to take him to my base. And let him get rid of my depression. He's the one that will get rid of it for me. And besides I have to at lease get rid of his erection anyway.  
We were only a half a block away from my base. Then suddenly he started to speak. "Zim, What are you doing? Where are we going? What the" as I was still holding tightly to his collar. We finally made it to my base. And I forcefully made him sat down on the couch. I was ready to jump onto his lap when I noticed there was a paper on the other side of the couch. I gave Dib a finger, showing him hold on for a minute. I picked up the paper and began to read.

Dear master,  
It's me, Gir and Mini-Moose. We are going to Los Angeles for the weekend. For Taco Con, to enter the taquito contest. It's going to be fun! We hope you'll be okay by yourself. As you have been very sad the past two weeks. Mini-Moose is afraid you might do suicide. Well whatever that means, it sounds like a very fun word. My favorite word is decapitation. It sounds so funny the word. So Mini-Moose decided to program the house's computer to keep an eye on you. Well me and Mini and piggy have to go now.  
Serially, Gir

Perfect, I have the house and the Dib to myself. I looked at the human hungrily. Then I jump onto his lap. He made a little omf noise when I landed on him. Grabbing his collar again, I forcefully kissed on the lips. Then I began to nozzle and kiss his shoulder as I turned to take off his jacket. As soon as I took off the jacket, I tossed to the other side of the room. I once again I went back to playing with his shoulder and neck, by kissing and biting it. "What the hell are you doing?" the human asked.

I couldn't take any more my Squiggly Spooch began to thump very fast in a good way. My body tingle all around me every time I got near the human. My arms wrapped around his waist as I gave him a nuzzling hug. I wanted to embrace the hug. Just to feel him, to be felt by him. "Zim wants, Zim NEEDS. Zim needs you Dib-human." I said to him so much need.  
He looked at me with his brown eyes and cupped my cheek. "Really?" he said softly. As he gave me a kiss. I instantly gave to him. As his arms wrapped around my shoulders. His tongue licked my lips a little, to get access. I open my mouth so his tongue to get inside my mouth. Felt weird, but good. Moving his thick tongue around inside my mouth. Our tongues fighting for dominance, but mostly for play. As I was kissing the human, I grind my pelvis up and down to feel he's now growing boner. As I did that, he moaned into my mouth. Then we broke apart from the kiss for some air. "That feels really good, Zim." he panted. I kept grinding him just to feel my pleasure along as well. Between my pants I began to get a hard on as well. It felt so good, his up against mine.

We did that for a few minute, kissing very hard and grinding each other's bodies. It felt so good, so really really good. I couldn't take any more. I grabbed the rim of his pants. And tried to unbutton them. I removed them gently as both of us wanted this very bad. Then I removed his undergarments as his erection popped up. I looked at it curiously and began to touch it. The human face was completely red and a thin layer of sweat was on his face. His cock was almost as big as mine but it was thicker than I thought. I touched the base up and down the shaft and the human began to moan. His moaning sounded so good. I played with his aching cock for a few minutes hearing his sweet moans. I decided to put my lips up against his tip. And began to lick and kiss the tip of his penis. Then gently slipped my mouth inside. My-Dib began to moan and groan every time I gently sucked on to his very hard cock. He began pant as I sucked harder and faster. As he almost looked like he was about to release I stopped. I took off my pants and throw them off to the side. I crawled up on top of my-human and began to kiss him with open mouth again. Our erections touching each other when we were making out once again. I grabbed the humans shirt and made him come on top of me. I kissed him some more, and have whispered into his ear. "I want you. I need you. Zim once you inside me. Now Dib please." I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted pleasure. I wanted the human, and I was going to get it.

I saw him gulp nervously. And gently whispered back , "are you sure." I nodded. He kissed me more and then started kissing and biting my knack. I groaned and moaned in pleasure. I felt his tip of his penis near my entrance, and slowly and gently put it inside me. It hurt at first, but then soon the pain went away. He slowly thrust inside me and tried to get a rhythm going. It felt a little odd at first but when he got a rhythm going started to feel really good. I moaned a little as his thrusts became more frequent. It was so good, him coming in and out of me. My erection needed very much attention, I was about to touch it when Dib to place his hand on to my length and his other on my hip. We both began to pant and his thrust were getting much quicker. I began to moan his name and command him to go harder and he did. As he thrust much harder and pump my dick faster. This wonderful feeling felt so good, it tangled through my body. It was like he knew what to do to my body. Suddenly he hit a spot inside me that made me scream in pleasure. And tell him to hit that spot, and he did. feeling this wonderful ecstasy and being close to the one person who I care, it just feels so…. "please Keep going, don't stop." I gasp in a scream. He was almost there and so was I.

I was gasping and panting very hard. "DIB, I LOVE YOU." I screamed when I came.

And at the same time he said "I LOVE YOU,ZIM" as he came deep inside me. It felt so good, orgasm. No one has ever did that for me or do that. For once in my life I felt something that no one has ever given me. I felt beloved, I felt like I was in love with the human. He pulled out for me and laid right next to my side and began to cuddle me close as I did him back. His eyes slowly began to drift off to slumber as I hold him close. That whole time I didn't think of anyone, not my minions, not the school, not the computer while he's probably recording all this, but especially not my ex-leaders and the planet that abandoned me. For once I feel happy and it did make my depression go away.

* * *

**You must be at least 18+ to read this chapter. There's going to be a lot of sexual content. Viewer of readers is advised.**

**Okay I made up Taco Con, so I can get Gir out of the house. what do you think of the little joke. Anyways both boys lost their virginity's. That's right they were both virgins. And found love. I just want let you guys know that this was my first time writing a yaoi, and I want to know what you think. **

**Leave your reviews on what you think so far on my story. Don't forget to put it in your favorites and stay tuned for the next chapter on Dib's point of view. Warning Zim will get very emotional in the next chapter.**

**Invader Zim © Jhonen Vasquez**  
**Fatherhood of Men © Ashley Shewell**


	5. Chapter 5

Dib's POV  
I had one of my dreams again. This time we were on his couch. He was so needy, how much he wanted me. How much he wanted me to fuck him so hard. Felt so real, and so good. Usually in my dreams he was the one that was more dominant. Well usually because he sounds so demanding. Usually in my dreams I'm the one who wants to fuck him. Anyway my sex dream was very good. In fact I think it was kind of perfect. How much he wanted me, how much he bagged. I'm not really sure if I'm ready to lose my virginity to my enemy. But one thing of all my body really does. I just feel so warm and comfortable sleeping in my own bed. Not waiting to wake up. I just want to sleep, and think about what happened in my dream. I just feel so content right now.

I slowly opened my eyes. I realize there are a pair of red Ruby eyes staring at me. Just looking at me. I now notice I'm not in my room, and what just happened wasn't a dream. What we did just happened. I lost my virginity to an alien. Not only that but a male and my worst enemy. Right now you're thinking I am in shock. Not really. I probably always loved him. And I think I'm cool with this.

Zim was just staring at me with his big eyes. I noticed he took off his disguise. I now just noticed my pants were back on me. And he was playing with my hair. It was very quiet but kind of nice, calming and peaceful. I smiled at him. "What you doing?" I asked.

"Playing with your hair. It's so fascinating. I've always wanted to touch it." He said curiously. His fingers going through my side lock hair.

I chuckled and then slowly gently repositioned myself to lay on my back. As I did that Zim cuddled up to me and laid his head onto my chest. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"An hour and a half." Zim replied. "You get really sleepy after mating don't you." He said amusingly.

"It's kind of a human thing." I said to him. Even if it wasn't a question.

Zim begin to smuggle up close to me. "We Irkens don't really need sleep. Our charging cells are in our PAK's." He said.

"really." I chuckled. Thinking about what just happened. Makes me wonder. Was it really meant to be, did our hatred became love? I have to know. "um Zim?" I spoke.

His head raised up to stare at me with those red eyes of his. "Yes, Dib."

"Did you really meant what you said? You really… Love me?" I said softly.

His eyes grew wider than usual. And gape at me. "The question is do you?" he said

I smiled gently staring at him with half lidded eyes. "Of course I do Zim. I love you." I said gently and sweetly.

Zim's eyes began to water up. The next second his face was buried into my shoulder and he was crying. I've never seen him act this way. In fact I never saw him even cry before. But here he is crying on my shoulder. Holding me tight and never letting go. I slowly stood up to a sitting position, while the Irken still clinging to me. He was sitting on my lap right now his face still buried in the crook of my neck and shoulder. His tears still sobbing as my shoulder is getting soaked. He wouldn't stop crying. Maybe he's having a breakdown or something. I kind of feel more bad that I made him cry.

"Shh Zim, it's okay I'm here." As a gently rubbed his back. "I'm here. Everything is going to be okay."

His slowly let go and began to whimper as his tears flow down like a river. "No it won't. Nothing is okay." he whimpered.

I took his chin and made him look into my eyes. "Come on Zim, you can tell me."  
Zim wiped away some of the tears. Try his best to speak. "Zim is just glad someone in this universe loves me. It makes me know that someone cares for me…." He said while still whimpering. Of course I know how much I care for the Irken. But the next few words he was going to say out of his mouth scared me more than enough. " Because because, Zim was going to kill himself." He said while choking on his words.

"WHAT!?" I could understand. Zim. The one who always tortures me and trying to find some silly way to destroy the earth. The little demon alien wanted to commit suicide. "Why Zim? Why did you want to?" I said certain, feeling my heart and pain just thinking about it. I felt like I wanted to cry to that brief moment.

He looked at me for a second. The next moment he wrapped his arms onto my shoulders and buried his face onto my neck again and kept sobbing. "Because nobody loves me. Nobody appreciate what I do. I tried my best, Oh so very best. To at least be praised by my amazingness. But no, they call me a failure, a defective that can't do anything right." I thought to myself who would do this to Zim. And the only thing I thought was his leaders. I know it's been six years and he hasn't tried at least once conquered this planet. Well half of it was my fault. "they have abandoned me." He looked up at me and spoke these words that I thought he would never say. "I was never an Invader, Dib. It was all a lie." He whimpered again. " Six years six years…. It it was all a big Fucken lie." He laid back his head onto my shoulder again and cried even more harder.

I understood how it felt for him. I understood how he feels. How much he hurt, how much he wanted to let it all out. He was probably holding it in for a long time. Not telling anyone about his problem. I realize now why he was so miserable and sad. Why he was depressed. I'm so confused why you wanted to have sex with me but I'll asking later. "So how did it happen?" I asked.

He told me he needed to get a new part for his latest plan. And he needed to ask the Tallest permission to get. And that's when his little mind began to crash down. He told me he cuss them out and flip them off. He told me he cut the transmission on them. The worst was he told me about the pantry. And how he got really wasted. And believe how hard he took it, did he really had to get drunk to forget all about it? He even told me this wasn't the first time he got depressed. Even told the time that I gave up and went to hang out with my dad for 'real science'. And told me how depressed he was without me. That's when he realized how he knew he loved me. He tried to find away to get rid of this depression. And he thought that eating didn't work, drinking didn't work. He was going to almost ask me for a sex favor when he suddenly changed his mind and realize that I always made him happy no matter what. If I haven't followed him today he would've done it. He would've killed himself. Because he couldn't take it anymore. I wouldn't blame them either. But I'm glad I saved him, I'm glad we were together, and I'm glad we both found happiness and love.

The Irken calm down finally. "Thank you for understanding Zim."  
"You're welcome" I said to him softly.

He held me closer and whispered softly. "I love you, Dib."

"I love you too, Zim." I said to him. As we sat there quietly on his couch.

* * *

**It's hard to confess your feelings. We bottle it so much, and eventually it will explode if you don't let it out. you'll have the urge to cry and you cannot seem to control it. That's why Zim cry. He couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Dib truly meant that he love Zim, Zim broke down. He wanted at least someone for once to love him back. To be loved. To have that feeling. **

**Leave your reviews on what you think so far on my story. Don't forget to put it in your favorites and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Zim's POV

That's pretty much what we did for the rest of the night. The Dib hold my body close to me and falling asleep on the couch. I like watching the human sleep; I think it's so peaceful. And besides I really want things to be quiet for a while. Especially what happened a couple of hours ago.

I just don't know what happened. One second he admits that he loved me, and the next second on crying on his shoulder. It's not really my fault… Honest! And I know it's not like Zim to burst out crying like that. It's just… I kept it inside me for so long. One thing of all, I feel a lot better telling the human all my problems and what was going on.  
Zim was going to kill himself, yes! I just felt so miserable so… Unmotivated to at least do anything. I thought, if no one cares about Zim, then Zim should not exist. But I'm glad the human has saved me. Because he showed me something that was new to me…love! I thought I could never or would ever feel love. In fact I never knew what it meant until we mated. But here right now, him holding in his arms. I can feel it inside my Squiggly Spooch. It just feels so good and warm. I like the warm, the human. I don't want anyone to ruin our moment….

I'm glad last night was at least Friday, and it's now the weekend. I have the human all too myself. It may seem odd though, having my ex-enemy inside my base. In trying to gain his trust. Through the whole day we try to gain both our trust by getting to know each other. Well technically the things we didn't knew about one another. Such as the past, how we feel about each other, apologies on past mistakes, would happen to Dib's female parental unit, and much more. You know it just feel good to get things off your chest… Especially about yourself. I never knew that until now I was hanging out with the Dib. I have to admit I really do enjoy is company. And I think this was a really good day, sitting on the couch just talking and between that taking a break by watching TV or showing him around my base.

We're laughing and having a good time. I never had so much fun with anyone like this before. And I do mean anyone; I never got along with any of my race not even the Vortians. It's like we know each other for a long time…. Well we have it's just; like we were friends at lease. I love it so much. Now we're more than just friends now; mates. Or how the human say it boyfriends. I really like that. The human being my boyfriend. I wish we done it sooner. That would've been really nice. Between that we've never had a relationship…. Well a romantic one as a matter of fact. We really don't know much about romantic relationships or love-pig. The human mentioned about kissing and cuddling which we already have done that, holding hands and hanging out. Yes! Zim can do those things. I will try to be the best Love-Pig ever to him and so will he for me.

It's Sunday night; and we both agree to try this thing what humans call…. a date. It sounds so fascinating really. I mean after all these years of learning research of the fellow human; I never realize what this dating-thing really was or even mattered to me. The Dib has decided that we should go to the movies or at least out of the house. Since he suggested to me trying new things that I haven't even knew about this planet. Me in my love-pig were going to head out the door until…..

"Squeak"

Too much of my surprise my SIR-unit and my mini-moose burst through the door. Gir was dragging in a giant trophy; no bigger than him. And plopped it in the middle of the living room. I can see the giant golden trophy in the middle of my living room filled with nacho cheese; still losing from the sides of the trophy. It was making a big mess. My SIR-unit looked up to me; which he was partially covered in cheese. Smiled at me and quickly jumped onto my face make me fall down with a clash. I partially screened on the way down. "Oh master, you are alive. I'm so happy. Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuu's a live." Gir said while hugging my head real tight between smothering filthy human Earth cheese onto my face. I didn't seem to notice but it must've after he stopped hugging me; Gir noticed Dib and jumped on him as well. How I know? Well because all I heard was…. "No, No, No, Naan." As I heard another crash. "Big headed Mary is here too." I slowly got up to see Gir smothering my Dib. I chuckled a little when the human gave me a look like… 'Get this crazy robot off me'. I stood up and got the SIR-unit off of him and put Gir down and help up Dib back to his feet. We both looked at each other then started laughing; thinking how funny look covered in cheese. Mini-Moose floated over to me and handed me a towel. The Moose squeak at me with curiosity. I chuckled at the Moose, "Yes Mini-Moose, Zim is fine. In fact better than that." I said as Mini-Moose looked at the Dib. He floated over to face the human then squeak at him. Dib looked at me nervously; for having no idea what the floating Moose has said to him. "He said did you help Zim with his time of need?" I said in a British accent. And yes if you understand Mini-Moose's language; it is a matter of fact he sounds English since he was program to be most obedience assistance required. "He said that?" The human spoke to me, then looked back at Mini-Moose. "Oh um Y-yes." He nodded at the Moose. Mini-Moose smiled then squeaked as he floated away. Dib looked at me again. As I rolled my eyes I said "He said brilliant." Dib nodded and then looked over at the trophy. He squatted down to get a better look at it. Moving away some of the cheese he began to read the writing on the trophy. "First prize for eating the most tacos…" he noticed also a blue ribbon on the side of the trophy partially covered in cheese. "First place winner for the best taquito making contest. Wow!" the human finish. The human stood up and was about to say something until I threw my towel at him. "Why did you do that for?" Dib huft. "Because Zim is now clean from the filthy Earth cheese and you're not." I pointed at him. "Please my love-pig clean yourself so we can prepare for our date-thing." Dib smile and began to clean the cheese off of him. And then we got ready for our date.

Would my life be better with the human by my side? Would I be happy here on this planet with him? Who knows? One thing of all I don't want this happiness to go away.

* * *

**Thank Irk! I'm finally finished the chapter 6. I didn't really know what to do this chapter anyways I wanted to skip forward mostly to the good stuff... But unfortunately that's a long ways to go. Even for me, because I don't know when the good stuff would happen. This chapter is mostly a cheesy type one... And I do mean cheesy. It's mostly the obvious moments of the story. You know getting along, hanging out, getting to know one another, that type of chapter. Between that you're probably wondering how Gir's taco con turned out anyway. Just hold on tight for the next chapter on Dib's POV. Things are more interesting especially when they go to school the next day.**

Leave your reviews on what you think so far on my story. Don't forget to put it in your favorites and stay tuned for the next chapter.

don't forget to share it with your IZ and ZADR friends and fans.


End file.
